Mea Maxima Culpa
by tentakula
Summary: Schuldgefühle und Verzweiflung sind eine gefährliche Mischung. Das müssen auch Severus und Remus erkennen, als sie sich im Astronomieturm treffen [RLSS; LEMON!] Severus POV


Also gut, schuld daran, dass es jetzt auch noch diesen Teil gibt, ist Moria *grinst* sie wollte es ja so, dass ich das Ding endlich mal wieder weiterschreibe *smile* und natürlich danke ich allen, die mir für ‚Mea Culpa' geriwut haben *knullzt* **tsumi, besserweis, sympathex, maxine, lorelei, graciee, yama, leu de nox, M, kirilein, severin, sarah und natascha** :)

Na ja, das hier ist nun Severus POV *smile* ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt noch wer lesen möchte, aber ich versuch halt mal mein glück ;) auf jeden fall, ist das ding schon ziemlich lang geworden *seufzt* ich meine 11 seiten (!?) ich war selbst erstaunt, dass es länger und länger geworden ist 

Auf jeden fall wünsche ich euch viel spaß beim Lesen, und bitte hinterlasst mir ne review *ganz lieb guckt*

~*~

Sein Weg hatte ihn wie selbstverständlich hier herauf geführt, hatte ihn durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts geleitet. Ihn Gänge durchqueren lassen, die nur er allein kannte. Schritt um Schritt hatte er seinen Weg fortgesetzt, bis er endlich den Aufgang zum Astronomieturm erreicht hatte. Es war kühl hier, angenehm kräuselte sich seine Haut, ließ ihn leicht schaudern.

Er wollte einfach nur allein sein, mit sich, seinen Gedanken, und dem Gefühl wieder ein Stück mehr gestorben zu sein. Es war nicht allein, dass er heute mehr als jemals zuvor blamiert worden war, oder dass sie über ihn gelacht hatte. Das er sich wie der letzte Dreck vorgekommen war, das niemand ihm geholfen hatte. Es war auch nicht das Gefühl des Abscheus, das sich durch seine Glieder zog, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, wie eine gallige Mischung aus zähem Zorn. Warum hatte er es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen? Warum hatte er sich ihnen so bereitwillig ausgeliefert? Er würde auch diesen Tag überleben, würde auch dies als nur einen weiteren Tiefschlag hinnehmen, auf den noch viele weitere folgen würden. Sie hassten ihn. Und dies war auch in gewisser Weise gut so. Denn dadurch wurden in ihm keine Schuldgefühle losgetreten, weil er sie ebenfalls hasste.

Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Niemand mochte ihn. Die meisten gingen ihm aus dem Weg, hielten ihn für einen Sonderling, der besser nur für sich blieb. Weder seine Zimmerkameraden noch das Lehrpersonal sorgten sich wirklich um ihn. Es war ihnen egal, dass er nächtelang nicht in seinem Zimmer erschien. Es war ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig, wo er seine gesamte Freizeit verbrachte. Wäre er irgendwann einmal in den tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes gestorben, wie lange hätte es wohl gebraucht, bis irgendjemand überhaupt seine Abwesenheit registrierte? Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn eines der unzähligen Geschöpfe des Waldes aufgefressen, vergraben oder sonst etwas mit ihm getan, bevor ein Suchtrupp nach ihm losgeschickt worden wäre.

Ja, er war ein Sonderling, er war gern für sich allein. Und er ertrug niemanden wirklich lange in seiner Nähe. Es bereitete ihm Unbehagen, wenn jemand ihm nahe kam. Deshalb zog er es auch immer vor, allein in einer der hinteren Bankreihen zu sitzen. Und er zog die Stille und Abgeschiedenheit dem Lärm des Gemeinschaftsraumes vor. Er hielt nichts von den geistlosen Gesprächen seiner Mitstudienkollegen, noch von ihren noch belangloseren Problemen. Sie glaubten schon, dass ein verpatztes Date ein Grund war, in tiefe Depression zu verfallen. Oder das eine schlechte Note den Weltuntergang bedeutete. Snape konnte immer wieder nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln, wenn er ein solch dümmliches Gespräch belauschte. Sie hatten doch alle keine Ahnung was es wirklich bedeutete, zu leiden. Wie es war, wenn der Schmerz durch alle Glieder fuhr, und man sich nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als dass allem ein schnelles Ende bereitet wurde.

Snape wusste, was sein Vater davon hielt, wenn er wieder tagelang in seinem Zimmer lag, sich kaum rühren wollte, nur damit sein Körper nicht wieder von der zuckenden Pein durchzogen wurde. Er wusste, wie sauer es ihn machte, wenn er seine Fenster verdunkelte, um nur keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahl in sein Zimmer zulassen. Nur damit auch wirklich niemand sehen konnte, was ihm angetan worden war. 

Du bist alt genug, Severus. Du kannst deine Tage nicht mehr als Junge fristen, du musst ein Mann sein. Und ein Mann weint nicht, auch wenn die Schmerzen noch so groß sind..... Du bist ein Mann, und solltest du mich jemals enttäuschen, verstoße ich dich lieber, als diese Schmach auf mich zu nehmen...

Immer wieder und wieder durchzogen diese Worte Snapes Geist. Erinnerten ihn daran, dies alles einfach hinzunehmen. Weiter zu machen, wie bisher, und sich niemals anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzend es gewesen war. Er versuchte das schallende Gelächter aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, sich davor zu verschließen, wie sehr es sich in seine Seele gefressen hatte. Doch selbst in dieser Situation wusste er nicht, was schlimmer war. Die Kälte und Ablehnung hier auf der Schule oder die Pein, die ihn in seinen familiären Gemäuern erwartete. 

Der kalte Stein in seinem Rücken fühlte sich seltsam beruhigend an. Füllte ihn mit der gleichen Kälte aus, die sich auch in seinem Geist schon seit langer Zeit breitgemacht hatte. Lange Zeit hatte er nur in die Dunkelheit gestarrt, hatte das Geschehene immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren lassen. Hatte aufs Neue den heutigen Zusammenstoß durchlebt. Hatte ihre glänzenden Augen sehen können, als sie sich über ihn amüsiert hatten. Hatte die Verschworenheit erkannt, die nur eines wirklich gemeinsam hatte: den Hass auf ihn. 

Er dachte daran, wann er seine Unschuld verloren hatte. Nicht die des Körpers, sondern die des Geistes. Wann hatte man ihm nicht mehr erlaubt ein Kind zu sein, sondern ein Erwachsener, mit all den einhergehenden Entbehrungen. Wann hatte er die Rohheit und Gewalt dieser Welt in vollem Ausmaße gesehen? Wann waren seine Augen dermaßen erkaltet, wie sie selbst bei einem Hundertjährigen selten vorkamen? Wann hatte er seine Unschuld ablegen müssen, und war zu einem Menschen geworden, der schon jetzt mehr Kälte in sich verspürte als sonst irgendwer? Doch die Beantwortung dieser Frage war alles andere als leicht. Er konnte in keinen glücklichen Kindheitserinnerungen schwelgen, sich nach glücklichen Tagen zurücksehnen, in der er gerne er selbst gewesen war. Es gab nichts in seinen Erinnerungsfragmenten, das dem auch nur annähernd gleichkam. Er war in ein Leben hineingeboren worden, dass niemals jemanden widerfahren hätte sollen. Doch er hatte bisher überlebt. Hatte sich in sein Schicksal gefügt, war willig dem Pfad anderer gefolgt. Und der Preis war lediglich seine Seele gewesen.

Knarrend ging die schwere Eichentür zum Astronomieturm auf, und ein etwas bedrückter Lupin schob sich durch die Öffnung. Snapes erster Impuls war es gewesen, den Jungen anzuschreien, ihn so lange anzubrüllen, bis er von selbst das Weite suchte, doch stattdessen blieb er still sitzen, und beobachtete durch die Dunkelheit, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des blonden Gryffindor. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie er sich geschickt durch die Finsternis manövrierte, als wäre es für ihn überhaupt kein Problem sich der Schwärze um ihn herum anzupassen, als wäre sie vielmehr ein Teil seines Selbst, als wäre er für diese Düsternis geboren. 

Als sich ihre Augen trafen, war Snapes erster Instinkt, weg zu schauen. Sich wie ein kleiner Feigling zu drücken, und einfach wegzulaufen. Er wollte nicht mit Lupin sprechen, er wollte nicht die höhnische Stimme hören, die unweigerlich folgen würde. Er wollte nicht einmal in der Nähe einer dieser sogenannten Freunde sein. Dennoch wich er dem Blick des Gryffindor nicht aus, versuchte soviel seiner Enttäuschung und Wut in seinen Blick zu geben, wie noch nie zuvor. Er wollte nicht wie ein bemitleidenswerter Idiot vor genau diesem Jungen zusammenbrechen, wollte nichts von seiner Angst und Verzweiflung preisgeben, die ihn so vollkommen auszufüllen schien.

Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, in der sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten, sich mit den Blicken abzutasten versuchten. Snape probierte die Gehässigkeit, die Verachtung in den braunen Augen des Gryffindor zu erkennen, denn damit hätte er sicherlich am Ehesten umgehen können. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. ‚Dir geht es nicht sonderlich, oder?' Ertönte die fast schon hilfesuchende Stimme des blonden Jungen. Und fast wäre dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein zynisches Lachen entkommen, doch im letzen Augenblick konnte er es unterdrücken. Warum auch immer, er wollte sich gerade vor diesem Jungen keine Blöße geben. Es war wie ein Zwang, der sich tief in seinem Inneren festgesetzt hatte, und wohl auch niemals wieder losgelöst werden würde.

Stattdessen erwiderte er zornig. ‚Verschwinde..... Geh doch wieder zu dem elenden Pack, das du Freunde nennst, und amüsier dich mit ihnen über mich. Oder willst du nur sehen, welch wunderbare Arbeit ihr geleistet habt?' Severus war felsenfest überzeugt, dass dies der einzige Grund sein konnte, warum der Gryffindor jetzt gerade bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Was sollte es denn schließlich sonst sein? Mitgefühl? Von ihm? Niemals. Severus bezweifelte stark, dass die Vier überhaupt dieses Wort kannten, gerade wenn es um seine Person ging. Sie hatten es ja heute eindeutig bewiesen.

‚Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist..... Ich weiß, du gibst auf meine Entschuldigung nicht sonderlich viel, und wahrscheinlich wirst du es als Verspottung abtun. Doch ich meine es aus dem tiefsten Inneren meines Herzens. Entschuldige...' antwortete der blonde Gryffindor mit wirklich bekümmerter Stimme. Und fast glaubte Severus ihm. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, es schien wirkliches Bedauern in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen. So sehr sich der schwarzhaarige Junge auch anstrengte, er konnte keine Falschheit erkennen, obwohl es ihm gerade in dieser Situation angenehmer erschien. Damit konnte er wenigstens umgehen, und nicht mit dem, was sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Warum tat es Remus leid? Warum bei Merlin noch mal entschuldigte er sich bei ihm? War es nicht das gewesen, auf das sie schon all die Jahre gewartet hatten? Eine bessere Chance hätte sich den Freunden doch nicht bieten können, gerade ihn, ihren Erzfeind, bloßzustellen. Und nun kam doch wirklich einer von ihnen zu ihm und entschuldigte sich für das Vorgefallene!? Diese Situation entbehrte jeglicher Rationalität, und sie hätte wohl nicht grotesker sein können.

Der andere Junge stand immer noch vor ihm, wartete anscheinend auf eine Erwiderung von ihm. Auch wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er antworten sollte. Das er ihm verzieh? Das er das Ganze einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde, dass er es einfach vergessen würde? Das konnte er nicht. Es hatte sich zu tief in sein Innerstes gebrannt, würde dort wahrscheinlich bis in alle Ewigkeit erhalten blieben, und auch wenn er es eines Tages unter einem meterdicken Mantel des Vergessens begraben haben würde, so würde es auch dann noch in ihm sein und darauf warten wieder an die Oberfläche zu treiben. Das war das Schlimmste an Erinnerungen... Sie verschwanden nie wirklich. Sie blieben immer in einem, sosehr man sich auch bemühte sie einfach zu vergessen.

Severus sah wie der Gryffindor sich umwandte und wieder die Treppen hinab gehen wollte, und bevor er selbst wusste warum, hatte er ‚ Es tat verdammt weh... ' ausgesprochen. Die Worte waren einfach über seine Lippen gekommen, ohne sein eigentliches Wissen, dass er sie überhaupt aussprechen hatte wollen. Als hätte nicht er selbst seine Zunge geführt, sondern jemand anders, der an den unsichtbaren Fäden zog, wie es ihm gefiel. Doch die Reaktion von Remus war kein Gelächter, so wie er es erwartet hatte. Es war auch keine abfällige Bemerkung, wie er selbst sie wohl ausgesprochen hätte. Remus sah ihn einfach nur an, mit diesem gequälten Blick, der selbst in der finstersten Nacht noch die Dunkelheit durchdringen konnte. Und dieser Blick brachte Severus dazu weiter zu gehen als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Unendlich langsam erhob er sich, als könnten seine Knochen kaum mehr das Gewicht seines Körpers tragen, als brächen sie jeden Moment unter der kaum vorstellbaren Last die sie tragen mussten zusammen. ‚Noch nie zuvor habe ich mich so erniedrigt gefühlt, habe gewünscht meinem Leben hier entfliehen zu können. Und einen kurzen Moment habe ich mir sehnlicher als alles andere gewünscht, einfach nur tot zu sein...'

Er wünschte sich fast, er hätte diese Worte niemals ausgesprochen, hätte niemals auch nur einen noch so kleinen Einblick in sein kümmerliches Leben gegeben, auch wenn diese Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Er kannte Erniedrigungen nur zu gut, hatte sie schon in frühester Jugend erfahren müssen, doch dies war dennoch nicht mit den heutigen Erlebnissen vergleichbar. Vielleicht war es der Hass, der den Unterschied formte. Und hätte jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt, dass er einst jemand mehr hassen würde als seinen eigenen Vater, so hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Doch die heutigen Erlebnisse hatten ihm nur überdeutlich gezeigt, dass es immer noch eine Steigerung gab. Selbst bei so etwas Tiefgreifendem wie das Gefühl des Hasses. Welch Ironie.

‚Ich rechne dir deine Entschuldigung hoch an, und auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum, ich glaube dir die Ehrlichkeit deiner Worte. Doch das ändert nichts daran, was geschehen ist.' Ergänzte Severus mit seiner lang perfektionierten Stimme, die keinerlei Zweifel daran ließ, dass er wirklich der Bastard war, für den ihn alle hielten. Und auch seine Haltung gegenüber dem Gryffindor verdeutlichte mehr als eindringlich, wer hier wem überlegen war. Selbst nach diesem Tag. ‚Es... Ich... ' stotterte der blonde Junge hilflos. Und allein diese Demonstration von Schwäche beruhigte Severus über alle Maße. Und doch nutze er diese Gelegenheit nicht aus, wie es sonst seine Art war. Es war ein stummes Verständnis vorhanden, welches es ihm unmöglich machte seine Dominanz auszuspielen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, es lag ihm einfach nichts daran, den Jungen vor sich psychisch zu attackieren.

Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein verletzter Stolz die weiteren Worte aus ihm herausfließen ließ. ‚Gib es auf Lupin. Versuch nicht etwas Hoffnungsloses damit zu retten, dass du sinnlose Worte vor dich hinbrabbelst. Es gibt keine Worte dafür, was geschehen ist. Nicht nur diese dumme Episode von vorhin, oder die noch lächerlichen Streiche, die ihr mir immer wieder und wieder spielt. Viel mehr schmerzte mich die Verbundenheit, und die perfide Freude, die ihr empfandet, als ihr mich... Ich weiß, ihr hasst mich. Ich halte es nicht anders, doch weißt du warum ich euch so sehr hasse?'

Ein anderer Schüler hatte vielleicht nur den Hass aus diesen Worten herauslesen können, die schier schon unbändige Wut, die von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen Besitz ergriffen hatte, doch Severus wusste auch, dass der vor ihm stehende Gryffindor auch die Verzweiflung und Bitterkeit in seinen Worten herauslesen konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er das Thema nicht einfach auf sich beruhen ließ, warum er immer weiter in dieser Wunde bohrte, die sich bereits jetzt schon so tief hineingefressen hatte, doch während er sich noch diese Fragen stellte, wusste er auch warum er es tat. Es gehörte einfach zu seinem Wesen. Gefühle wie Hass und Verachtung, Ekel und Abscheu gehörten einfach zu seinem Leben. Oder vielmehr, sie machten sein Leben erst wirklich aus. Und sich selbst zu quälen, auf welche Art auch immer, gehörte ebenso dazu, war meist der einzige Beweis, dass er noch nicht ganz zu Stein geworden war.

Lupin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. In gewisser Weise wollte er den Grund erfahren, wollte wissen, worauf sich der abgründige Hass bezog, den Snape so oft an den Tag legte, der Slytherin konnte jedoch auch die Zweifel in seinen Augen sehen. Lupin wusste, dass es wohl besser sein würde, wenn er nichts davon wüsste, wenn er nicht auch noch dieses letzte Geheimnis wusste. Doch die Neugierde siegte, und so schwieg er und wartete auf die Stimme des Slytherin, die ihn wohl nicht mehr so schnell wieder loslassen würde.

‚Weil ihr mich vom ersten Tag an gehasst habt.' Antwortete Snape leise. ‚Ihr habt niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie ich mich dabei fühlen könnte, wenn ihr hinter meinem Rücken lästert. Wenn ihr wieder einmal neue Schimpfwörter für mich in Umlauf gebracht habt, oder wie ich euer verdammtes Kichern gehasst habe, wenn ich an euch vorbei ging. Ich wollte niemals euer Freund sein, wollte niemals zu euch gehören. Doch wäre etwas Akzeptanz zuviel verlangt gewesen?' Die Worte waren einfach so aus ihm herausgeflossen, ohne dass er diesen Fluss hätte stoppen können. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er dieses verfängliche Spiel niemals begonnen hätte, wenn er sich niemals auf diesen Seelenstrip eingelassen hätte, doch nun war es zu spät.

‚Warum.....' begann der Gryffindor kleinlaut. Und dieses einzelne Wort brachte Snapes Gefühle nur noch mehr in Wallung, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Und bevor Lupin weitersprechen konnte, fiel er ihm ins Wort. Er wollte einfach nicht die weiteren verzweifelten Worte hören, die nun unweigerlich aus dem Mund des Gryffindor folgen würden. Alles war besser als diese Worte, deshalb unterbrach er ihn einfach. ‚Warum ich niemals etwas gesagt habe? Warum ich das Alles über mich ergehen ließ? Dafür kennst du mich zu wenig, um dies verstehen zu können. Ich würde eher sterben als diese Schwäche offen zu legen. Nun, in gewisser Weise habe ich es hiermit getan. Und wahrscheinlich würde ich es keine Stunde später leugnen jemals gesagt zu haben. Außerdem, Lupin, ich bin kein Unschuldslamm. Ich habe bereits jetzt Dinge getan, die du niemals nachvollziehen könntest. Doch ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht nur der eiskalte Klotz bin, für den ihr mich anscheinend haltet.'

Er sah in diese Augen, die ihn in vollkommenem Mitleid und Reue anblickten, und ihm wurde schlecht. Er wollte kein Mitleid, er wollte auch keine Entschuldigungen, nicht aus dem Mund dieses Jungen. Sein Herz raste, und hämmerte wilder und wilder in seiner Brust. Diese ganze Situation geriet außer Kontrolle, und er konnte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Er konnte schon fast die Tränen in seinen Augen spüren. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr geweint, sich vielmehr nicht mehr getraut. Sie waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche, etwas das jeder ausnützen würde, der ihn in diesem Zustand sah. Deshalb hatte er sich schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit verboten jemals wieder zu weinen. Und nun... nun war er nahe daran, diese selbstauferlegte Pflicht zu brechen. Und das auch noch vor einem Gryffindor... Nein, nicht nur einen Gryffindor, Lupin gehörte schließlich auch noch zu den Herumtreibern! Schnell wandte er sich ab und ging wieder auf die Mauer zu. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden die den Blickkontakt unterbrachen, und doch reichten sie aus, um seinem Inneren die nötige Erholung zu verschaffen.

Er ließ sich wieder an der Wand entlang gleiten und verharrte dann wieder in der Position, in der ihn der blonde Junge angetroffen hatte. Mit einer möglichst gleichgültigen und gefühlskalten Stimme forderte er Lupin auf, ihn zu verlassen. Doch statt einfach alles auf sich beruhen zu lassen, und dieser ganzen Szenerie ein Ende zu setzten, rührte sich der Gryffindor keinen Zentimeter. ‚Ich weiß nicht, was heute in sie gefahren ist, warum sie dich derart blamieren wollten. Ich habe sie selbst nicht wiedererkannt... Es war als hätte ich würde ich vollkommen fremde Personen beobachten und nicht die Menschen, mit denen ich die letzten sechs Jahre fast jede freie Minute verbracht habe. Ich will dadurch ihr Verhalten keineswegs rechtfertigen, noch will ich mich für sie entschuldigen, was sie getan haben... Ich... ' und dann ging der Junge auch noch auf Snape zu, ließ sich sogar neben ihn nieder und sah ihm immer noch in die dunkelschwarzen Augen. Diese Augen schienen Snape zu hypnotisieren, ihn gefangen zu nehmen, in Dinge denken zu lassen, die sich noch nie zuvor in seinem Geist festgesetzt hatten. Er fühlte wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas mehr und mehr verkrampfte ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Dennoch versuchte er wenigstens nach außen hin die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. ‚Warum bist du noch immer hier, du solltest doch dein schlechtes Gewissen mittlerweile erleichtert haben...' Seine Worte sollten gehässig, abschätzig klingen, doch sie verfehlten ihr Ziel.

Lupin schwieg und dieses Schweigen brachte etwas in dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zum Schwingen, das diese selbstaufgebaute Mauer wenigstens bis zu einem Teil einriss. Diese ganzen verdrängten Emotionen, diese ganzen Empfindungen die ihn in manchen Nächten dem Wahnsinn nahe brachten, brachen mit einem Mal durch und ließen seine Zunge von alleine sprechen. ‚Bin ich wirklich so ein schrecklicher Mensch? Warum, verdammt noch mal hassen mich alle? Du hast Black, du hast Potter und du hast Pettigrew. Doch wen habe ich? Selbst meine Mutter hat mich von sich gestoßen, zog es lieber vor, mich als ihren Sohn zu verleugnen. Doch wie sollte ein anderer mich auch nur etwas mögen können, wenn selbst meine Mutter es nicht kann, oder?' Und in diesem Augenblick begehrten erneut Tränen einen Weg an die Oberfläche. Und dieses Mal konnte oder wollte Snape sie nicht zurückhalten, und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

Mit jeder neuen Träne die sich ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnte, kam es ihm vor, als stürbe er ein Stückchen mehr, als würde ein Teil seines Inneren mit diesen Tränen nach außen fließen, für immer verloren, für immer ausgeschieden aus diesem erbärmlichen Körper. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Lupin ihn mittlerweile in die Arme geschlossen hatte, ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegte. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Snape ihn wohl von sich gestoßen, hätte ihn vermutlich sogar getötet dafür, dass er ihn in einer derartigen Situation gesehen hatte, doch hier und jetzt war er einfach nur froh darüber, dass der blonde Gryffindor ihn im Arm hielt und ihm dadurch die Möglichkeit gab, seinem emotionalen Ausbruch freien Lauf zu lassen.

~*~

Snape wusste nicht mehr wie lange er in der Umarmung Lupins verweilt war, und im Grunde war es ihm auch egal. Langsam verebbten die zahllosen Tränen und auch die verräterischen Geräusche wurden weniger. Das Zittern, welches seinen Körper immer wieder durchzogen hatte, flaute genauso ab wie der Drang seine Wut und Verzweiflung in die Welt hinaus zu brüllen. Und auch wenn ihm immer noch zum Sterben zu Mute war, so beruhigte sich der emotionale Wirrwarr mehr und mehr.

Langsam löste er sich aus der Umklammerung und sah dem Gryffindor wieder in die Augen. Fast hatte er dort Genugtuung und Verachtung erwartet, hatte sich instinktiv bereits darauf eingestellt, doch... in diesen Augen war nichts derartiges. In ihnen spiegelte sich eher Hilflosigkeit und Scham ab, vielleicht eine kleine Nuance Trauer. Es waren die Augen eines Jungen der einen sehr schweren Fehler begannen hatte, und erst jetzt erkannte, welchen Schaden er durch sein Nichtwissen angerichtet hatte.

Snapes Blicke zogen konzentrische Kreise über das Gesicht des blonden Jungen, versuchten alle Feinheiten darin zu erkennen, und vielleicht doch noch das abgrundtief Böse darin zu sehen, dass er immer erwartet hatte. Doch seine Befürchtungen oder vielmehr Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht. Lupin war nicht das Monster, für das ihn Snape immer gehalten hatte, und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch niemals wieder sein können.

Ihm vielen wieder die vielen Gerüchte ein, die schon seit einiger Zeit im Schloss kursierten. Und auch wenn er niemals zuvor an ihnen gezweifelt hatte, so fragte er sich in diesem Augenblick, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. ‚Stimmt es? Seid ihr ein Paar? Ich meine Black und du? Ist an den Gerüchten etwas dran?' Er wusste nicht, warum gerade jetzt ihm daran etwas lag, diese Information zu erhalten. Vielleicht hoffte er darauf, dass sich eine gewisse Patt Situation einstellte, in der beide gezwungen waren, diese ganze Begebenheit unter dem Deckmantel der Verschwiegenheit zu halten. Doch wenn er ehrlich war... dies war nur ein sehr geringer Anteil an dem Grund, warum er diese Frage stellen musste.

Snape erwartete schon die haarsträubensten Ausflüchte, die wildesten Abstreitungen, doch zu seiner Überraschung antwortete der Gryffindor schnell und ehrlich. ‚Nein sind wir nicht. Auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre anders. Sirius ist der Frauenwelt einfach zu sehr verfallen, als dass er mich anders sehen könnte, wie einen Freund.' Warum vertraute Lupin ihn und gab ihm eine ehrliche Antwort? Doch auch ohne eine fassbare Erwiderung auf diese Frage zu erhalten, wusste der Slytherin warum. Und er wusste auch, wie sehr sich der blonde Junge nach dem anderen Gryffindor verzehrte, nicht nur das Zittern in seiner Stimme hatte ihn verraten, nicht nur diese Worte die mehr zu sein schienen, als sie eigentlich preisgaben. Seine ganze Haltung, sein abschweifender Blick... alles verriet ihn.

‚Wie ist es einen Mann zu küssen?' Fragte Snape seltsam gleichgültig, auch wenn es in seinem Inneren vollkommen anders aussah. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte diese Frage zu stellen, warum er gerade zu versessen darauf war, dieses Gefühl zu hören. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum sein Herz um einige Takte schneller zu schlagen begonnen hatte, und warum seine Handinnenflächen zu schwitzen begannen.

‚Wie ist es eine Frau zu küssen?' Erwiderte Lupin fast schon amüsiert. Doch der Ernst drang auch durch diese gespielte Fröhlichkeit. ‚Man kann es nicht erklären, zu beschreiben, dafür wurden noch keine passenden Worte kreiert. Und doch ist kein Unterschied. Verstehst du?'

Und gerade bei diesem letzten Satz wäre Snape fast in ein bitteres Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er sollte verstehen? Was sollte er verstehen? Noch nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau geküsst. Noch nie zuvor hatte er die samtene Berührung eines weiblichen Körpers gefühlt. Und wahrscheinlich würde er dies auch niemals. Wer würde ihn schon jemals berühren wollen? So einfach war die Sache. Und doch so schmerzhaft. Schlicht beantwortete er die unumstößliche Tatsache. ‚Nein... '

Der andere Junge sah ihn verwirrt an, und in diesem Augenblick hätte er ihn dafür einfach nur schlagen können. Wollte er ihn wirklich noch mehr demütigen? Wollte er wirklich, dass er unverblümt die ganze Wahrheit sagte? Dass er noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen geküsst hatte? Dass die meisten vor ihm angst hatten, und nichts lieber vermieden als von ihm berührt zu werden? Das sich die meisten in seinem Umfeld vor ihm ekelten, ihn akzeptierten, weil er nun mal Severus Snape war, doch ihn nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig an sich heran ließen? Warum verlangte der Gryffindor dies alles von ihm.

Doch bevor Snape antworten konnte, beugte sich der blonde Junge nach vorne und verhaarte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, was Lupin vorhatte, was er ihm beweisen wollte. Und er wusste auch, dass dies aus reinem Schuldbewusstsein geschah. Er war versucht ihn von sich zu stoßen, seine Fäuste in seinem Gesicht zu vergraben, bis nichts anderes übrig blieb als eine gallertartige Masse aus blutigem Fleisch. Doch er tat es nicht. Er blieb starr und stumm sitzen und schluckte hart.

Dann fühlte er die samtenen Lippen auf den seinen, und seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie sich langsam schlossen, und er sich dem scheuen und doch bedeutungsschwangeren Kuss hingab. Eine Welle durchflutete seinen Körper, ließ ihn wohlig schauern. Es war sein erster Kuss, und vielleicht würde es auch sein letzter sein. Doch wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte er vergessen, dass er der gehasste Slytherin war, den niemand in seiner Nähe haben wollte. Auch wenn es sich nicht wirklich richtig anfühlte, auch wenn etwas sich tief in seinem Inneren regte und ihn anschrie, dass er dieses Fiasko sofort beenden sollte, so tat er es nicht. Stattdessen genoss er diese Berührungen, nach denen er sich schon so lange verzehrt hatte.

Doch dann unterbrach der Gryffindor den Kuss wieder und zurück blieb eine seltsame Leere. Snapes gesamter Körper war aufgepeitscht und schien unter Spannung zu stehen. Und bevor er seine Zunge zügeln konnte, sprach sie die Worte aus, nach denen sein gesamter Körper begehrte. ‚Zeig mir mehr... '

In diesem Augenblick war ihm egal, was alle Welt sagen würde, wenn sie erführen, was gerade hier geschah. Es war ihm egal, dass er wohl die Prügel seines Vaters niemals überleben würde, wenn er herausfand, dass er einen Jungen geküsst hatte. Und es war ihm sogar egal, den Spott der Herumtreiber hören zu müssen, wenn Lupin es ihnen jemals erzählte. Das einzige was er momentan wollte, war dass der Blonde ihm mehr zeigte, als er eigentlich sollte. ‚Bist du sicher?' Hörte er Lupin fragen, und der hungrige Blick der ihn daraufhin traf ließ ihn schaudern.. Ja, noch nie war er sich etwas so sicher gewesen, als jetzt. Entschlossen nickte er und spürte nur kurze Zeit darauf die fordernden Lippen des Gryffindor auf den seinen. Dieser Kuss war so gänzlich anders, zu dem vorangegangen. Verzehrend, verlangend, schon fast brutal. Und doch heizte sich Snapes inneres Gemüt dadurch nur noch mehr auf. Er spürte wie drängend Lupins Zunge Einlass verlange, wie sie schon fast mit brachialer Gewalt seine Lippen teilte und sich immer weiter nach vorne schlang. Dennoch gewährte er ihrem Begehr und umspielte mit seiner eigenen Zunge die des anderen Jungen. Sein Atem ging von Minute zu Minute heftiger und er konnte kaum glauben, dass Lupin der Grund für diesen Zustand war.

Lupins Hand begann fordernd über seine Robe zu gleiten, verstärkte mit jedem eroberten Zentimeter den Druck und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was sie alles mit Snapes Körper machen würde, wenn er ihr gewähren ließe. Ein leichtes Zittern durchzog erneut den Körper des Slytherin. Er wusste, dass er dies hier beenden sollte, bevor noch weitere Dinge geschahen, die er sich wohl niemals verzeihen würde können. Doch wie schon bei dem Kuss zuvor, er konnte es einfach nicht, also ließ er die schlanken Finger tiefer und tiefer gleiten, genoss jede noch so verbotene Berührung des blonden Jungen. 

Nach all den Jahren, die sich sein Körper nach einer derartigen Behandlung verzehrt hatte, geschah nun endlich etwas, was er sonst nur aus seinen Träumen kannte. Seine Augen waren fest verschlossen, und dadurch konnte er auch die Tatsache ausklammern, dass die Hände die sich über seinen Körper zogen nicht die zarten Finger einer Frau waren, sondern die eines Mannes. Er spürte jede noch so kleine Berührung, jeden noch so kleinen Kontakt. Und er genoss jede Sekunde. Er war nicht mehr Severus Snape, er war etwas Begehrenswertes, jemand nach dem man sich auch verzehren konnte.

Endlich war die Hand in seinen Schoss geglitten, und der Slytherin konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein gequältes Stöhnen aus seinem Hals wandte. Die Hand begann mit leichtem Druck seine pochende Erektion zu massieren, verfiel in einem Rhythmus der ihm fast den Verstand raubte. Sein Körper begann von selbst zu handeln, als wäre diese Art der Behandlung das Selbstverständlichste für ihn, als hätte er schon tausend Mal diese Bewegungen vollführt, hätte niemals etwas anderes getan. Sein Becken begann sich leicht vom Boden abzuheben, drängte sich immer weiter an diese Hand, sie ihn an seinem pochensten Punkt berührte. 

Noch immer spürte er die weichen Lippen des anderen auf seinen, fühlte wie dessen Zunge immer weiter seine Mundhöhle erkundete, sich nicht davon zurückschrecken ließ, dass er, wenn auch nur andeutungsweise, Widerstand leistete. Er fühlte die wachsende Erregung, die sich nicht nur in seiner Hose bemerkbar machte, sondern auch sein gesamtes Innere auszufüllen schien. Wie durch einen dicken Nebel hindurch fühlte er, wie der Stoff seiner Robe geöffnet wurde und sich die Hand darunter schob, auch seine Hose stellte offenbar kein Hindernis dar. Grazil schlossen sich die Finger um sein erigiertes Glied, sendeten deutliche Schauer über seinen Rücken und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen. 

Snape wusste, dass er dem ganzen Treiben ein für allemal Einhalt gebieten sollte, dass er nicht zulassen sollte, dass es zu Ende gebracht wurde, doch sein Körper reagierte anders. Zu lange hatte er auf einen solchen Augenblick warten müssen, zu lange schon hatte er die Entbehrungen hinnehmen müssen. Für ihn gab es kein Zurück mehr. Langsam begann die Hand in einen rhythmischen Takt zu verfallen, glitt immer wieder und wieder an dem pochenden Fleisch entlang, verschlimmerte die Spannung in Snapes Inneren nur noch. Nicht mehr allzu lange und er würde explodieren. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, und vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht. Er wollte nur weiter diese Haut auf der seinen spüren, die ihm von Dingen berichtete die er sich niemals vorstellen konnte, die ihm zeigte, was es bedeutete sich vollkommen in seiner Lust zu verlieren.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie sich die Lippen von den seinen lösten, wie sie einfach verschwanden und eine seltsame Leere zurückließen, doch dann spürte er sie wieder. Doch dieses Mal nicht mehr an seinem Mund, sondern tiefer, sehr viel tiefer, und dort setzten sie ihr Können fort. Er spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die Hitze, die sich um sein Glied ausbreitete, die ihn wohlig empfing, als wäre sie für nichts anderes geschaffen worden. Der Drang immer wieder und wieder in diese feuchte Höhle zu stoßen war fast schon übermächtig, doch starke Finger hielte sein Becken ruhig, ließen ihn in einer wohligen Hilflosigkeit zurück, in der er nur spüren, in der er nur fühlen konnte, wie diese Zunge, die sich noch Minuten zuvor in seinem Mund befunden hatte, sich an seinem steifen Glied entlang glitt, ihm immer weitere Schauer den Rücken hinabjagte, seinen ganzen Körper unter Strom zu setzen schien.

Mit zitternden Fingern vergrub er seine Hand in dem blonden Haarschopf, unterstützte dessen Bewegungen so weit es ging. Immer weiter wurde sein Innerstes aufgepeitscht, und er fürchtete schon fast, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde, als in einer explosionsartigen Eruption alles in sich zusammenbrach. Er konnte nur noch am Rande seines Geistes spüren, wie sich seine Hoden immer wieder und wieder zusammen zogen und ihren kostbaren Inhalt freigaben. Die Welle die durch seinen Körper raste, schien alles davon schwemmen zu wollten, was noch an rationalen Gedanken übrig geblieben war. Snape biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte diesen Augenblick so weit es ging hinaus zu zögern. Doch dann sank er nur erschöpft und keuchend in sich zusammen und blickte auf den Jungen der noch immer über seinen Schoss gebeugt war.

Erst jetzt begriff er wirklich, was geschehen war, was er getan hatte, wozu er sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte. Lupin hatte nicht ihn vor Augen gehabt, als er seine Lippen geküsst hatte, und auch wenn er Snape das Gefühl geben wollte, nicht dieses verabscheuungswürdige Wesen zu sein, für das er sich selbst hielt, so hatte er etwas weitaus schlimmeres getan. Er hatte ihn einfach nur benutzt. Nun, auch er selbst hatte den blonden Gryffindor nur benutzt, hatte ihn für seine niederen Bedürfnisse herangezogen. Und in gewisser Weise verachtete sich der schwarzhaarige Junge dafür noch mehr. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass seine Emotionen die Oberhand gewannen, dass er sich diesen primitiven Gelüsten hingegeben hatte. Und er hatte das Schuldbewusstsein des Gryffindor schamlos dafür ausgenutzt. War es das wirklich wert gewesen? War er wirklich bereit gewesen so tief zu sinken, nur um seine Neugierde zu befrieden? Und die klare und schmerzhafte Wahrheit war einfach nur: Ja. 

Er war dieses Wesen, vor dem sich alle fürchteten, er war diese grässliche Kreatur, der alle auswichen, wo sie nur konnten. Niemand mochte ihn, würde ihn jemals lieben können, den er war nichts weiter als Severus Snape. 

Und als er die zitternde Stimme des Gryffindors hörte, schien etwas in seinem Inneren zu brechen, etwas das er schon lange verloren glaubte, war nun endgültig tot. ‚Ich...  ich wollte...' begann Lupin stotternd, ‚Es tut mir...' doch er konnte den Blonden nicht weiter sprechen lassen. Nicht er war der Schuldige, nicht er hatte etwas falsch gemacht. Er war nur seinen Instinkten gefolgt, hatte geglaubt das Richtige zu tun. Doch der Slytherin hatte von der ersten Minute gewusst, dass es falsch war, und doch hatte er nichts unternommen um es zu beenden.

‚Lupin, nicht!' Snapes Stimme war immer noch heiser, und sein Atem hatte sich bisher noch nicht soweit beruhigt, dass nicht jeder erkannt hätte, was mit dem Besitzer dieser Stimme gerade geschehen war. ‚Jedes weitere Wort ist jetzt unnötig.' Ergänzte er eisig. ‚Vergessen wir einfach, dass dies hier jemals geschehen ist.' Und auch wenn er wusste, dass es sehr lange dauern würde, so wusste er dennoch, irgendwann würde er vergessen können. Wie so vieles zuvor, dass sich tief in seinem Inneren befand. Vergraben unter einer dicken Schicht aus Lügen und Verleumdung. 

Mittlerweile war der schwarzhaarige Slytherin aufgestanden und versuchte seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Er wollte keine weitere Sekunde hier verweilen, wollte nicht noch einmal in das schuldbewusste Gesicht des Blonden sehen müssen. Nein, Lupin war nicht schuld, er war nicht das Monster, das jeder verachtete, das jeder mied und hasste. Das einzige Monster, das es hier gab, war er selbst!

Mit schnellem Schritt ging er Richtung Tür. Er wollte sich noch einmal umdrehen, wollte dem Gryffindor sagen, dass er keine Schuld hatte was geschehen war. Nicht an dieser Sache, und auch nicht an den anderen Dingen, die geschehen waren. Doch er konnte nicht. Er wandte sich nicht um, und sprach kein Wort, stattdessen schloss er hinter sich die Türe zum Astronomieturm und blickte in diese abgrundtiefe Schwärze, die seltsamerweise der in seinem Inneren glich. ‚Ich wollte das nicht, Remus....' hauchte er in die Dunkelheit so leise, dass er selbst es kaum verstehen konnte. ‚Verzeih mir...' ergänzte er leise, bevor er sich von der schweren Eichentür abstieß und den dunklen Gang entlang zu seinen Gemeinschaftsräumen ging.

THE END


End file.
